


Pokemon: Spirit [Prologue]

by Luncheon



Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luncheon/pseuds/Luncheon
Summary: Let's just say I cannot draw or make music, so throughout what I do is mention little blurbs of information that I think go with an important plot point, and I will include paragraphs in italics that describe something that would happen in the game like you are actually playing it. I am a visual person so I think this is a good way to convey what I am trying to accomplish (Unfortunately, I focused my early years on writing and not drawing, leading me to this annoying conflict I have). You can feel free to skip these little breaks; I worded the story best I could that, if you skipped them, the story would keep flowing. I include music that works with those scenes as well. They work sort of as a "playlist" but can also be associated with those scenes.I am including a separate Pokedex which also descriptions of each to give you a basis of the design I made in my head. It's really hard to convey what I am thinking to how to describe it, so yeah. The Pokemon sets of gym leaders, the elite four, and other important trainers will also be a separate page. I will still list Pokemon they use in the little brackets in the story.Also, the building for the Pokemon, story, and region took 4 years (most of it at a slow pace in the last 3 starting September 2016, but a few stuff before then), so there is definitely some new things that may seem similar to older stuff but I assure you I did not copy. In fact, some stuff that has come out I've gotten angry at cause it feels like they took my idea that no one would even know about (ex: Lurantis looks like how I imagined Revigen's body shape). And, even more recently from Galar are the ice bug, grass gorilla starter, medieval themes, etc., all of which are so similar that it made me jealous seeing them with my designs from years ago. These are, just like in Alola, coincidental, but I wish I finished this before Sword and Shield released. References to Galar will not be in this story because the foundation was already there long before the games were even revealed. There are some new things introduced from Alola however, like Ride Pokemon, that I like and decided to expand on in here.The story is told by the perspective of the silent protagonist like in every other Pokemon game. I was going to name them "U" but after debate I decided to go with the names for the boy/girl, Lail and Lusa respectively, Lail for Spirit and Lusa for the Reborn version. Diction in the first few parts may seem off compared to the others because I had to change pronouns from "they" to "him/her." I also am choosing to not mention the Pokemon that Lail/Lusa uses minus the fact they choose a starter Pokemon. This way you are experiencing the region. I would rather show the other characters and the world they are in (FYI if I had to make a team, it would definitely have a Stumperor in it. I love Oripoke's design sooooo much).I'll eventually try to scan in a map of the region I drew and some awful sketches I made (if I can actually find them, I already lost a couple of them) to show some of my thoughts and give you guys more of an idea. On the other hand, part of me also feels that if I show those, then the ideas that could pop into the heads of others would be limited because they think my design would make it final. I can't draw (which I've said to anyone who'll listen a thousand times), so nuh-uh that's not the design-to-end-all-designs at all.Thank you for reading my story!
Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666114
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon: Spirit [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I cannot draw or make music, so throughout what I do is mention little blurbs of information that I think go with an important plot point, and I will include paragraphs in italics that describe something that would happen in the game like you are actually playing it. I am a visual person so I think this is a good way to convey what I am trying to accomplish (Unfortunately, I focused my early years on writing and not drawing, leading me to this annoying conflict I have). You can feel free to skip these little breaks; I worded the story best I could that, if you skipped them, the story would keep flowing. I include music that works with those scenes as well. They work sort of as a "playlist" but can also be associated with those scenes.
> 
> I am including a separate Pokedex which also descriptions of each to give you a basis of the design I made in my head. It's really hard to convey what I am thinking to how to describe it, so yeah. The Pokemon sets of gym leaders, the elite four, and other important trainers will also be a separate page. I will still list Pokemon they use in the little brackets in the story.
> 
> Also, the building for the Pokemon, story, and region took 4 years (most of it at a slow pace in the last 3 starting September 2016, but a few stuff before then), so there is definitely some new things that may seem similar to older stuff but I assure you I did not copy. In fact, some stuff that has come out I've gotten angry at cause it feels like they took my idea that no one would even know about (ex: Lurantis looks like how I imagined Revigen's body shape). And, even more recently from Galar are the ice bug, grass gorilla starter, medieval themes, etc., all of which are so similar that it made me jealous seeing them with my designs from years ago. These are, just like in Alola, coincidental, but I wish I finished this before Sword and Shield released. References to Galar will not be in this story because the foundation was already there long before the games were even revealed. There are some new things introduced from Alola however, like Ride Pokemon, that I like and decided to expand on in here.
> 
> The story is told by the perspective of the silent protagonist like in every other Pokemon game. I was going to name them "U" but after debate I decided to go with the names for the boy/girl, Lail and Lusa respectively, Lail for Spirit and Lusa for the Reborn version. Diction in the first few parts may seem off compared to the others because I had to change pronouns from "they" to "him/her." I also am choosing to not mention the Pokemon that Lail/Lusa uses minus the fact they choose a starter Pokemon. This way you are experiencing the region. I would rather show the other characters and the world they are in (FYI if I had to make a team, it would definitely have a Stumperor in it. I love Oripoke's design sooooo much).
> 
> I'll eventually try to scan in a map of the region I drew and some awful sketches I made (if I can actually find them, I already lost a couple of them) to show some of my thoughts and give you guys more of an idea. On the other hand, part of me also feels that if I show those, then the ideas that could pop into the heads of others would be limited because they think my design would make it final. I can't draw (which I've said to anyone who'll listen a thousand times), so nuh-uh that's not the design-to-end-all-designs at all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!

Across the ocean, through an eternal mass of silver clouds, sits the region of Endeima - isolated, but it's own world. In the center a crimson bridge separates the land, creating two vast islands both standing as a counterpart to the diversity of this region. On the left: a swirling taiga filled with mysteries and life and unique ecosystems surrounding this wilderness. On the right: bustling cities based off of the colorful trees; a volcano and underneath it, a forest it burned... and above, a single path leading to a looming mountain...

This isolation never meant much, for coming and going was always a freedom, but the truth is the land was heading into a decline, agitated and like the few dying trees. It was unclear where it was going, and where the blame lay...but nothing stopped the solemn nature of this region.

In a wooden town surrounded by dark green trees, the adventure of an unknown hero was about to begin.

.

.

"Hello! I am Professor Spruce, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" emitted a voice from their laptop. A young man with brown hair and a red-orange hiker's vest appeared, waving.

"You probably already know, but this region is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. Like us, they are versatile and adaptable, and make up part of this world." The Professor threw a Pokeball and a creature emerged, a being unlike anything the person had ever seen. It crouched like a small dinosaur, possessing stubby rock wings and a small volcano on its back.

"To start your traveling of Endeima, you must register for the Endeinan Frontier-Tag. This allows you to explore the Arctic and Rainforest Reserves, completely off limits without one. Because this is an automated presentation, you must enter your information below. This will take some time to process, but we will let you know as soon as it's ready. What is your name?"

Lail entered his name, then the waving man slided to the center of the screen, now completely black except for his presence.

"So it's 'Lail,' correct? Thank you for not only putting up with this presentation, but also for becoming a part of Endeima! We the citizens are close to not only each other, but our Pokemon as well. Both Pokemon and humans are close to this earth, enjoying the same wonders and living through the same experiences. So go, make friends with people, with Pokemon, and live with Endeima!"

The screen now blinked to completely black. As Lail closed his laptop, a voice from downstairs notified them that it was in fact time to turn off the laptop and go to sleep to get ready for the big day. The house, too, went dark and the purple sky reflected down below it with multitudes of stars.

\---

_ Above The Treetops - Pat Metheny 0:00 to 1:21 for beginning, 1:21 to end for rest _

_[The game now plays its intro. It pans over the village where Lail now lives, then shifts to the entrance to what looks like the Arctic, with two totems on each side and snowy trees in front of it. It then shifts to a rainforest, and shows a close up of a leaf that a drop of water lands on. It then shifts to a woman walking in the woods, described in the paragraph below. After she stares at the lit shrine, the screen pans upwards to the sky. At 1:21 all the events described, including the scenery and woman, end and it shows the night sky with stars and hints of glowing flames at the bottom of the screen. The name of the game, 'Pokemon Spirit' appears and the infamous 'Press any button to start' which flashes below it. The song continues to play from 1:21 to the end (2:43) and loops from the same point, showing the same screen if nothing is pressed.]_

_\---_

A pair of pale feet slowly shuffled through dark grass, their owner carrying a candle in their left hand. As the owner approached a clearing in the forest, her silhouette lightened. It was clear she was a woman, possessing long green hair, wild and elegant, dancing with the wind and her movements. She also wore a long white dress, flowing gracefully and sliding behind her. However, her pale green eyes stared ahead lifelessly as she continued forward, their pupils constricted. She came upon a wooden fountain - no, some sort of shrine - where she stopped to gaze. Then the woman kneeled down, placed the candle at the foot of it, then stood back, her body once again hidden in darkness. It was now lit up by green light pouring from the shrine and through the forest like veins, glowing ominously until the gleam met with another as the shrine burst into flames. The woman jumped and began to look around helplessly, gasping at the illuminated shrine. The fire continued to roar, the flames and smoke rising into the sky to meet with the stars.


End file.
